Adjustments
by WordsbyMatt11
Summary: AU Regina and Emma are not long married and have two daughters between them from previous relationships. What happens when the Ogre Wars over in the Enchanted Forest beckons Emma to deploy and leave Regina back in Storybrooke with a four year old and a pre-teen step daughter? (Rated M for 'strong language' and 'scenes of a sexual nature')
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**For all of you who liked Nina in my previous story 'Naughty Nina' (Sequel will not be written until after this story but one shots are still a possibility) she is in this as well but she is more tamed… her mischievous side is still there I can assure you.**

**I have put a lot of work into 'Adjustments' and look forward in telling you the story I have planned out. Enjoy!**

Regina's eyes flickered opened and she placed a hand over the one wrapped around her waist. The warmth of the body pressed to her back elicited a smile as her eyes squinted from the bright light peeking through the curtains. She let herself take pleasure in the warmth and quietness.

After a few minutes she turned around in the embrace and was faced with a grinning Emma; green eyes piercing into her own brown ones. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" The arm wrapped around her waist tightened. She loved to be close to her wife as she had gone without any intimacy for so long before Emma.

A moan was let out between her plump lips as the brunette's bare body was pressed further to her partner's nudity, "Very well. How long have you been awake?" Regina whispered in a sleep roughened voice as she lifted a hand to clasp a pale cheek.

Her wife moved her head so her lips were pressed to her palm. A chaste kiss was placed there as Regina offered a small smile at the sentiment – truly grateful for her wife, "Half an hour. I like watching you sleep, you are beautiful my wife."

It was a split second for Emma to lean down to catch Regina's lips with her own. The sudden lock of lips startled Regina as she let out a squeak before her plump lips caught up as she enjoyed the morning kiss. "We have been married a month now and I don't think I'll get used to you calling me your wife."

"Well you better because you're stuck with me now… my wife." A laugh escaped both women. Regina let her head fall to the crook of Emma's neck and smiled when she breathed in her scent. It made her feel safe. Pushing herself further into the blonde she placed a kiss there. Suddenly hands pushed her onto her back as Emma pulled her pale body on top of her. Reaching her tanned arms around Emma, she pulled her closer; their foreheads touching – eyes locked. Limbs entwined as they succumbed to each other.

Regina angled her head so she could reach up and kiss her wife. Lips caressed each other full of passion and love before the brunette felt a tongue prodding for entrance against her bottom lip. She smiled into the kiss and slightly pushed on shoulders, "Emma we can't."

Regina felt her wife's body pushing back onto her trying to continue what they started, "They're still asleep." A hand was felt wandering down the side of her body; she let out a gasp which gave the opportunity to the blonde to deepen their kiss. Soon Regina was melting back into her wife. Her own hands started to wander and trace the dimples at the base of the pale woman's back as the heat between them grew.

The couple had only been married for a month - the honeymoon period was still in the run and was going to be for a long time. It was a quick marriage; Regina dated Emma for a few months before she took her vows. The brunette was so grateful that she had a second chance at love that she wanted to do everything properly; meaning their wedding night was their first night together. They did however move in together after two and a half months of dating. Regina knew Emma was the heart and soul of her other half and Emma declared such as, so marriage was the best thing for them as it signified a new beginning. Which it truly has been…

"MOM!" Stomps along the landing were fast approaching the couple's bedroom.

Regina moved her head to the side, breaking the kiss and glanced at the door. A sigh escaped from her wife above her as she nudged the blonde off her body who was mumbling apologies under her breath. "It's okay. Not your fault." Regina exhaled, insuring Emma and pulled up the sheets to cover their bodies.

In a matter of time, the door bursts open revealing a blonde twelve year old girl. Emma's daughter and Regina's now step daughter.

Brown eyes were shocked to the door as the door swung violently back against the wall causing a loud bang, which could have cracked the wood of the two hundred pound door. Regina held back a sigh of irritation, knowing the girl was still adjusting like everyone else to the new life and new rules.

"Kid knock before coming in next time. We've discussed this Danni." Regina and Emma leaned up against the headboard as the girl stood in the doorway and scowled. She was like a mini Emma the brunette thought as she was wearing a similar lime green vest top with a pair of matching pyjama shorts.

The room was quiet for a few seconds as Regina watched Emma and Danni have a scowling match before the girl laughed and sauntered over to her mother's side of the bed. "I know, I know. I just forgot again mommy." A big bear hug was instantly omitted on Emma; arms wrapped around her neck. Regina looked on at her wife with her daughter and saw the grin on Danni's face. She had caught onto her step daughter's manipulative uses of 'mommy' on her wife, and had made it her mission to try and stop it with Emma. She cared for Danni but manipulating people was not a good trait as she had learned the hard way and she didn't want the girl to.

"Good morning Danni." Regina warmly smiled over to the girl as she pulled back from her mother and sat back on her heels.

A small sigh escaped from the girl as Regina felt her wife's comforting hand placed on hers, "Goodmorning, mom can we go get breakfast now? Oh and I almost forgot to tell you I got into the Lacrosse team." Another squeeze of her hand was felt. Danni had been having a hard time adjusting and both women realised she was pretending it was still just her mother and herself. However Archie had advised them not to push the matter as Danni would soon realise that she will not be able to keep up with the pretending.

"Well done kid. I can assure you we will be at all your games, won't we babe?" The brunette backed up her wife and assured Danni she will gladly come to watch her. However it just earned her a shrug of the shoulders.

Rumbles of bellies disturbed the moment of awkward silence and Regina offered to make pancakes for breakfast for a treat since it was the weekend. An exaggerated childlike cheer exploded from Emma as Danni scowled. "Oh come on Danni, You love pancakes. Go and get changed and let us put some clothes on." The blonde nudged her with a foot under the cover as she checked her phone for messages but the girl wouldn't budge.

Regina saw the wheels spinning inside the girl's head when her eyes fell to her mother's bare shoulders and realised that she wasn't wearing anything. Then she looked over to Regina's tanned frame and saw that she was not wearing pyjamas either. A blush rose quickly through the brunette's chest and face when the twelve year old showed a face of disgust before meeting her eyes in a glare at her step mother. Feeling like she had no place to say anything to the girl, Regina cleared her throat and looked over to Emma asking her about the emails she was reading.

A huff from Danni was heard by the couple, once the girl realised Emma was not intending on giving her any more attention until she was changed. So she rolled of the bed and stomped out the room making as much noise as possible with her bare feet against the plush carpets, making her anger noticed by both women.

Regina reached over to the blonde pulling herself into a hug from the blonde, "What's that for?" Emma's asked lightly as she put down her phone and let an arm rest around her wife.

"Can't I get a hug without having a reason?" Regina pulled back questioning her wife.

"Yes of course. Come here beautiful." Arms wrapped around her again and they stayed like that for a few moments before getting out of bed to have a quick shower and dress for the day.

A pile of laundry was chucked at Emma as she walked out of the bedroom, "Put that in the washing dear. I need to wake up Nina or she won't settle tonight."

* * *

All of the family appeared downstairs within half an hour. Regina had a four year girl holding her hand as she entered the kitchen. Unlike Danni, Nina was very open to Emma, as she was very young and liked attention from anyone who would give it to her. "Hello Nina. Who's that you have with you today?" Emma picked up the girl carrying a doll and put her onto the stool between herself and Danni as Regina began to make pancakes.

Nina looked very similar to Regina, however Emma was told by her wife she may look like her but her flamboyant joyfulness comes from her father. The little girl cradled her baby, "Itties my dowey. Mommy gots me her for mys burfday."

Emma placed a hand behind Nina's back to support her so she wouldn't fall and kept the girl amused. Regina's heart warmed at the sight as she was frying the pancake batter until her eyes fell onto Danni who slouched with her elbows on the kitchen bar and her head resting on her hands.

On a step to try and improve their relationship, "Danni would you like to help me make the pancakes?" She heard a low growl from the girl before she lifted her head and snapped 'nope' but added an overly nice 'thank you' when Emma patted her arm.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Regina was told by Emma that she needed to go into the station to deal with some telegrams coming in from the Enchanted Forest. The Ogre Wars had been going on for a while and some of the townspeople went back to fight and reclaim their lands but it was easier said than done. The war was being lost as too many untrained soldiers were putting themselves on the front line and therefore more and more telegrams were arriving at Storybrooke requesting for new soldiers.

"I will be back for our movie night. Don't worry about Danni I told her to be nice and do what she's told." Regina nodded sceptically, knowing the twelve year old would not follow her promises when Emma was not there to keep her in line. She pulled Emma into a quick hug before kissing her on the cheek goodbye.

Back in the den Nina was playing with her dolls whilst Danni was playing on the Xbox. Regina joined them and sat on a chair where Nina ran over and dropped one of her dolls in front of her. "You can dwess vis dowey mommy, itties a boy cause he got a winkie. See." Regina smiled down at her daughter and nodded as the girl giggled laughed at her bare doll. Small brown eyes twinkled up to Regina before she carried on dressing and undressing her dolls.

After twenty minutes in the den, whilst Regina was putting 'a shirt more appropriate for a tea party' on the doll she could tell by grunts and soft growls that Danni was getting aggravated by the game, called 'Blur'. Emma had told Regina about the game one night whilst she observed her wife playing against the twelve year old. Having lived in a house full of four year old toys, she never knew much about the consoles that older kids played with but she knew they could cause over emotional stimulation. "Danni are you okay? Your mom told me about that game, she said it could be quite… frustrating." Regina's attempt at a conversation fell onto a cold shrug so she let it go and carried on playing with Nina.

Groans and mutters became louder and louder over the next ten minutes until Danni was shouting at the TV, "THAT FUCKING PILE OF SHIT. I'M GOING TO FUCKING RAM YOU BASTARD OVER THE FUCKING ROAD. AND THEN I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU RIGHT UP THE CUNT. FUCK SAKE." Regina quickly covered Nina's ears with her hands as she looked on with wide eyes. She did not know how a twelve year old would know so many curse words, it completely baffled her.

When the room went quiet again to the steady roar of an engine from the TV sound system, Regina looked down to Nina whose ears were still covered. The four year old looked at her mother with a grin and she uncovered her ears. "Nina can you find some pens and paper in your toy box please?" Regina asked quietly to her daughter. The small bobbed haired brunette skipped to the other side of the room to a large rectangular purple wooden box. Once she knew the girl was occupied she took a deep breath and exhaled.

Regina saw that Danni was concentrating on the game so she walked over to the TV and switched it off, knowing that was the only way to get her attention. The girl looked to her step mum with her eyes nearly popping out of her head, "What the HELL did you do that for?"

The brunette took another calming deep breath. She had not been left alone with Danni a lot as the family were trying to slowly adjust together. Emma was normally there when she was having a pre-teen tantrum and Regina felt like she was not in the right to punish her. However she knew for Nina's sake she needed to address the situation. "Danni, I think it is best if you play something else now. You were getting yourself worked up playing that game and using curse words I don't want Nina to hear." Regina walked over to the red faced girl and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Danni stood up abruptly; she was still quite small and reached just under Regina's shoulders. The brunette looked down at the blonde shocked to see her move so fast. She was met with a glare again before Danni ran out of the den to her room upstairs. "WHATEVER…" shouting with the signature teenage attitude. The last part was more concerning though. It was barely audible as she moved further up the stairs however Regina heard it correctly and her eyes widened. She was not entirely sure though so she decided to ignore it for now and let the girl calm down.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Nina tugging on her dress, "I founds vem Mommy." The four year old held a colouring pad and a wooden case full of pens and pencils suitable for an artist. She smiled down at her daughter before they took the supplies to the games table.

Drawing seemed to have passed the time as Regina was sucked into a childlike mind as Nina told her about her picture. It was out of the blue when Nina asked, "Whens Danni coming to pway again?" Regina looked up from the drawing and cupped the girl's chubby cheek; she was glad Nina had taken to her new family so well.

Dropping her hand Regina stood up and held out a hand for Nina to take realising Danni had probably calmed down by now and she should try and speak to her. "Let's go and see her shall we."

Regina let Nina knock on Danni's door first with a few soft knocks. There was no answer. "Danni, can we come in please?" Still there was no answer. Regina sighed and decided she had had enough of waiting for a reply so she pushed the door open. Nina ran into the yellow and green room and swirled around in the room she had not explored yet.

Looking around the room Regina's eyes fell onto Danni who had earphones in and looked to be reading a pile of letters on the edge of her bed. Nina had already ran over to Danni over a pile of mess on the floor and asked her if she wanted to play with her, not realising Danni was deliberately ignoring her as the twelve year old saw the girl was speaking. "Nina can you go play in your room for a few minutes please?" Regina asked to spare her daughter's feelings.

Regina tried to get Danni to remove the earphones; it wasn't until she picked up one of the letters so she could sit on the bed that Danni said something, "Don't touch that." The girl snatched the sheet of paper out of her hands.

Immediately Regina knew these letters were important to her step daughter; the brunette had the same reaction when her mother had picked up the chain with her wedding band on it from her first marriage from a bedside cabinet. A sigh escaped from the brunette and she softened her expression, "Okay I won't Danni. I know… I know what it is like to have something that you don't want anyone…"

"No you don't." Danni exclaimed, her blue eyes piercing into brown ones. Regina saw the shade of innocence waver through the girls face as she tried to hold back tears but was quickly changed back to anger.

Regina sighed in irritation before leaving stating that dinner would be ready in an hour. She didn't know what to do or say to the girl. Danni was upset; she knew this however she knew the girl wanted to be left alone from her defensive stature.

When dinner came, Danni decided she was not hungry with a mumble as she read a book but Regina kept a plate for her as well as her wife knowing she would eat when Emma was back.

It was not long after Regina had cleaned up when she felt a kiss be placed at the back of her neck as she sat on the couch with Nina reading her a book. "Hello dear. How was work?" A smile tugged on her lips as she leaned backwards into the kiss.

"Erm…Work was work, you know… How did all of you get on…Where's Danni anyways?" Emma looked at her wife questioningly, as she pulled back and sat on the arm rest of the sofa – a habit of the blonde that Regina hated.

Regina settled Nina down on the couch and gave her the book that she took gladly. She stood up and pulled Emma to the door. "She is upstairs. She didn't want to come back down after I suggested that she played something else because she was swearing like a fish wife. I did not realise a twelve year old knew so many curses Emma… I am concerned dear; she seemed a little upset earlier. She was reading the letters again."

Both women had known about the letters that Danni frequently reread so Emma nodded and said she would ask her about it again. "What did she say? I mean by the curse words?" Regina squeezed her hand comfortingly, sensing Emma's embarrassment at her daughter's behaviour. With a warm smile, the brunette relaxed her wife knowing that Emma still felt self-conscious of her parenting. She just needed to be reminded that they were both in it together – they are a family now.

"Emma it wasn't exactly… It was…" Curse words always made Regina feel at unease to say but to repeat what her wife's daughter and her step daughter said discomforted her with nerves.

"Babe just tell me?" Emma asked slightly on edge.

By taking a deep breath she eased herself enough to tell her wife, "Something about 'fucking up the cunt' and erm… the others were just names; bastard, shit. She was playing that car game and got frustrated and started shouting. Nina was in the room Emma." Regina hated telling her wife these things, it upset her and she hated to see her that way as the blonde mostly blamed herself for Danni's behaviours.

Emma nodded agreeing fully with Regina that Nina shouldn't be exposed to such language "Did she give you any hassle?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Regina softened the blow by not telling her wife about her daughter's lack of respect for her as she saw the disappointment and slight look of embarrassment in her wife that she didn't want to add to. In time when Danni is more settled she hopped that would change.

It was getting late and Emma realised by the time she spoke to Danni and had her dinner it would be too late for Nina to watch the film. "I'll go and talk to her. I don't think we'll have time for the movie night tonight. Sorry babe… Nina looks half asleep."

Back over on the couch Nina had fallen to her side so she was lying down on her back with her book held in her small hands. Regina followed her wife's eyes and smiled, glad to have passed from the tension.

Emma kissed and hugged Nina goodnight before talking to Danni which left Regina to read Nina a story and put her to bed. She warmed up the two plates of food and said to Emma that she was going for a bath so both of them had downstairs to themselves.

* * *

An hour later Regina looked up from her book to see a worn out Emma walk into their bedroom. She gave a warm smile, "How did it go?"

Emma let out a yawn and pulled her jeans off before jumping into bed. "She said she heard the words from school and doesn't know what the words mean." At this Regina gave her a pointed look. "I know, I know. She must know what some of them mean or she wouldn't be able to produce sentences like 'fucking up the cunt'." Both women grimaced at this, thinking Danni was too young to know such things. " I can't get the truth out of her Regina, she just sits there and shrugs... Can you talk to her?"

The question shocked Regina as she didn't understand how she was supposed to get Danni to talk to her AND tell her the truth, when civil conversation was an obstacle itself. "Dear, are you forgetting that Danni barely speaks to me and when she does it is not exactly willingly." The brunette saw the blonde looking deflated and so she told her her opinion, "I think all girls at that age lie to their parents dear. Part of puberty I guess; trying to find their independence."

Emma smiled as she thought of what Regina had said, "I guess so… Were you like that? I know I was; you can't live in foster care living by the book."

Regina quirked her eyebrow at her wife and thought back to her early teen years, "Well I sneaked out to see Daniel and my mother never suspected anything. So yes, but I could never blatantly lie to my mother; she could read me too easily."

Emma hummed in reply basking in the beauty of her wife. Regina had never told her much about her mother but she knew her wife never had a hearts and flowers relationship with her mother.

A hand reached over to the brunette to remove her book from her hands before turning back to a confused Regina. "I want to snuggle." Regina snorted at the cheesy sentiment and Emma followed; they never were that kind of couple but the blonde didn't know how else to ask to be held without being cheesy.

Switching the lights off with a flick of Regina's wrist was one of the perks of having magic, when neither could be bothered to get up and do it. The couple soon settled down on their premium luxury mattress and pulled the fresh white sheets over them. Cuddling into Regina's side and resting her head on her breast, allowed Emma to relax until her mind began to wonder to the day's events.

The brunette wrapped a tanned arm around the blonde's waist, whilst a pale arm wrapped around her own waist. They felt safe in each other's arms.

Silent tears fell down Emma's cheek and landed on Regina's night dress. She moved her head slightly and placed a kiss on Regina's clothed breast and kept doing so earning a gasp from the brunette. "What are you doing?"

Continuing to kiss the mound she let out a sigh, "I'm going to miss you…" She placed two more kisses and then moved over to the other breast, "So much."

Confusion settled over the brunette's face as she tried to remove herself from the blonde's grasp; pushing at shoulders, "Emma, baby, what do you mean?" Heavy breaths fell from the brunette as she tried to pull Emma away from her chest so she could get an answer.

Emma sighed when she let go of the hardened nipple and let out a few guttural noises before breathing out in barely a whisper, "I'm deploying."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I was meant to get this up yesterday, I just couldn't get it to my liking after several drafts but I am just going to leave it now. All I can say is this chapter is angsty, but you got to have a little bit of angst, right? Oh and thank you all for the reviews, favs and followers, it is more than appreciated. I am motivated by the readers so much thanks. Please review once you have read. :D**

A night alone in one of the guest rooms was what Regina gave Emma. The previous night events were still raw in the air between the women as the family sat down to breakfast.

_Regina shoved Emma off of her chest to the blonde's side of the bed and grabbed the sheets to wrap around herself. The sheets used as a barrier. "You promised!" _

_A pale hand moved over to comfort Regina but retracted when the brunette glared at the gesture. A lump of guilt grew inside Emma's throat when she saw the woman she loved tremble with hurt, anger, betrayal, "I know. I'm sorry babe. Please just…"_

"_Do not. Call. Me. That. Miss Swan." Tears streamed down Regina's face but she managed to keep her voice in control. "You promised me that you would not leave me alone here with the children. You promised. Was it just an empty promise, was that it? Is this how it is going to be during our marriage? You say one thing and do another because I did not sign up for that Emma." _

"_Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't think…" Emma tried to explain._

"_That's right Miss Swan, you did not think." The brunette wiped her tears away profusely. "Get out!"_

Breakfast was quiet. However hard the couple tried to act normal on front of the children, they noticed. "Mommy, whys you and Emmas gwumpy pumpies?" Nina had leaned over to Regina and whispered loudly, not realising the whole point of whispering.

"Sweetheart everyone is fine." The little girl was happy with the response when she saw both women give her a wide smile and continued with her cereal.

Meanwhile Emma was becoming agitated with Regina as she kept ignoring her through breakfast and Danni was not helping her plea with her usual digs at Regina. "Mom, why do I have to eat this muesli crap when I was fine with Lucky Charms in our old house?"

"Just eat it Danni, it is better for you." Emma sighed.

"I don't care if it is better for me. We used to always eat Lucky Charms not this rubbish." Danni pushed her mother further whilst playing with her food and sticking out her tongue in disgust making Nina laugh.

"Danni, give it a rest." Emma groaned beginning to lose her patience.

Once Regina finished she cleared up her dishes and then Nina's after the girl shoved her empty bowl on top of her teddy bear's head and insisted it was a hat until milk dribbled down the bear's plastic nose. Regina dealt with the situation, putting the bear in the wash so Nina would have it back for night time. During this time the brunette tried to not listen to the conversation at the table between the twelve year old and her wife.

Emma had lost her nerve with the continuous clattering Danni was making with the spoon and grabbed the bowl from her sulking daughter and poured the contents in the garbage disposal. "Daniela Ann, if you are just going to play with it, you can just starve."

Regina immediately excused both children from the table as she saw her wife's own moods were having an effect on the children, specifically Danni.

When the couple were left in the kitchen alone, the brunette put some bread in the toaster before speaking, "You shouldn't take your guilt out on her."

"She's my daughter I'll do what I like." Emma snapped before she remembered who she was talking to. She lifted her head up off the table and looked apologetically at a hurt Regina, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that Regina."

"You haven't been meaning a lot of things lately." Regina retorted looking around the kitchen before focussing her dark eyes back at green ones. "She may not be my daughter by blood, but she is by marriage as is Nina is yours."

Emma closed her eyes for a few moments knowing her mistake, "I know, I know. I just forgot for a split second Regina… I'm still getting used to this; 'the Danni having another parent again' thing, you know?"

Pleading eyes opened again to be met with her wife's back, who was busy spreading butter and strawberry jam onto the toast slices. "Take this to her. You can't afford upsetting her when you are about to leave her and go off to war."

Those words were like a stab in Emma's gut. Whilst being wrapped up in her own feelings, she had forgotten about Danni. The girl would be devastated. The family were still adjusting and Danni was the least willing to accept the new family out of all of them.

Emma nodded gratefully at her wife and quietly accepted the plate offered and took it to her daughter.

* * *

Later on that morning, Emma's mind kept running on what to tell Danni. "Can we talk?" Emma asked as Regina was busy tending to her apple tree in the back yard.

Regina sighed knowing the conversation was unavoidable and took a deep breath before turning to her wife waiting for her to get on with it. "I leave in three days. I got word from David yesterday, they need my help to hold up the defences of the castle. The majority of their men are out on the field so I have no choice."

"You did have a choice, but you picked your parents over your own family." Regina gritted her teeth cautious of keeping the noise levels down to stop the children from becoming alarmed.

"I need to protect my parents. I'm not going to let them die Regina!" Emma reasoned.

"It was their choice to go back to the Enchanted Forest and start a war. Not yours. You shouldn't be going to fight a fight that has already been won by the ogres because the two idiots haven't even trained their men."

"I'll train them. And once the men have my skill, this war will be over before you know it" Emma said putting a little of her charm into her plea to lighten up the brunette.

Regina broke eye contact with Emma as she felt her anger beginning to sink at the irresistible charming smile. She stared off to the clock tower and gathered back her strength. This conversation was serious and Regina was not going to let the blonde wriggle her way out with charm. "That won't work, so stop it."

She put down the basket of apples and pondered on how to say what had been on her mind since last night. "What about Danni? You know you're not being really fair on her as well." Regina saw Emma shoulders shrink in guilt but decided to continue knowing this had to be said. "We are just married. Our children are still getting used to the change. The relationship between Danni and I is not a very good one for me to suddenly take sole parenting of her Emma. She wouldn't listen to me."

Emma took her hands and smiled reassuringly, "I'll talk to her before I leave. I'll make sure she understands that you are in charge Regina. I will." She lifted a hand to her cheek. "You're a good mom Regina. I know you will be just fine on your own for a couple of months. I believe in you. I trust you."

Regina sighed again knowing that the Emma's innate desire to help everyone was winning the argument. "It's just for a couple of months?"

"Yes. They said they didn't need me any longer than that." Emma pulled the brunette into her body, needing to feel her wife close to her.

"We will need to tell the children." Regina muffled against Emma's shirt. She pulled herself away enough to see her wife groan.

* * *

"Why are you leaving me here with her?" Danni screamed, pointing at Regina who sat next to Emma holding her hand; supporting her.

"Watch your mouth Danni. We are a family now and Regina is your stepmom as well as Nina being your stepsister. Whilst I am gone I expect you to behave and do what Regina tells you, okay kid?" Emma was going to have a longer conversation with Danni later about her attitude, but she wanted Regina to be there so Danni understands that she backs up Regina in her forthcoming parenting of the girl.

Anger radiated from the twelve year old as she grappled onto what was said. Her emotions were running high. She did not know if she wanted to lash out or break down in tears but the latter won out. "I hate you!"

Both women watched the girl run off and collapse against a tree quite a distance from where the rest of the family chose to set up the picnic near the play park. The brunette felt Emma's body tremble slightly and gave her a few reassuring words which the blonde was grateful for as she knew this was hardly a walk in the park for her wife.

Lying on the picnic blanket was Nina who was playfully kicking her feet in the air, "Emma are yous going to bwing back pwesants from your holiday?" The little girl asked with glee and innocence sparkling in her face.

The couple noticed the child's misinterpretation of the blonde's deployment but decided to let it slide since there was already too much upset at that time.

Nina giggled when she was picked up under the arms and pulled into the blonde's lap for a hug. "Of course I will sweetie. I can't forget to bring back presents for everyone can I?"

Twenty minutes passed, Emma and Regina were playing with Nina in the park whilst Danni was still sitting against the same tree. The couple knew the girl needed her own space so they had left her to her thoughts. Regina however had kept looking over to see her stepdaughter sitting with her head on her knees and decided to try and speak to her after mentioning to Emma.

"Hello Danni, can I sit?" The brunette asked but was given no reply but a small shrug from hunched shoulders so she just sat down next to the pre-teen.

They sat in silence for a few minutes basking in the sun, Regina watching the rest of her family play in the park whilst Danni pulled at blades of grass. "You do know that your mom loves you very much don't you? She doesn't want you to hate her on her last few days before she leaves."

Regina looked to her left to see the girl still pulling at the grass but a bit more aggressively. "I understand that you are angry and upset because she is leaving you with me and Nina. We haven't really gotten to know each other very well have we? But I would like us to take this opportunity to get know each other better."

Danni was still not showing that she was going to speak to Regina, but Regina took the small victory that at least the girl listened and she smiled to herself.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! I WANTS MY MOMMY!" Regina heard the screams of Nina. She jerked her head away from Danni who also looked up to see Nina wriggling away from Emma. The blonde was trying to comfort the girl but she kept on kicking.

When Regina got there with Danni following shortly behind, they saw a small scratch on Nina's knee. It was really nothing to be crying over but it was big to the four year old girl. Nina stretched her arms out to Regina from Emma's arms and Regina took her to then stand her down on the ground, "Nina, calm down. There is no need for all this fuss. It is just a scratch."

"Itties sore Mommy. I wants it magickeyed away right now!" Nina demanded whilst wiping away a few crocodile tears and thrusting her leg onto Regina's knee who was bent down at her level.

Emma chuckled at the young girl seeing the resemblance between her and her mother but that earned her a glare from Regina. That was when the blonde gestured Danni to come and help her pack away the picnic and try and have a talk with her.

"Right young lady, you do not demand things from me, you have to ask for them politely." Regina heard a huff but ignored it for now knowing the girl was likely tired. "All you need is a plaster Nina. Mommy can't be here all the time to make your bumps and bruises go away."

The brunette got the first aid kit when the family returned to the Benz and let Nina choose the band aid which she did; a huge plaster with a pink elephant on it just for her tiny scratch. It cheered the four year old up though and that is all that mattered to the couple.

* * *

The family settled down to watch a movie that night since they couldn't the night before. Nina had fallen asleep on the couch half an hour into the film whilst the other three lasted till the end but went straight to their beds since it was a week day the next day.

"What a day this has been." Emma exclaimed as she drowned into the softness of the bed.

"Eh… What makes you think you are getting to sleep in here tonight?" Regina had her serious face on and lifted one eyebrow up in question.

Emma looked over to the brunette opening and closing her mouth trying to get words out, she felt her face burning up. She had just assumed, "Erm… I thought… I thought we…"

"Do tell me what you thought dear?" Regina sarcastically said putting her hands on her silk cladded hips.

"We talked, at lunch and dinner you…" Emma stuttered looking like a scolded puppy to Regina. She felt like she was in the spotlight and she hated it; having all the heat on her. Emma did the one thing she knew best in these situations and stuck up her own defences and retaliated. "Jesus Regina, I'll…"

"Regina will do just fine dear." The brunette had her face fixed into her well known smirk before she laughed at her wife's facial expression knowing her wife was in full defensive mood, "Emma you can stay alright. Take that as payback for last night."

Emma repeated her goldfish impression before her mind caught up with her ears; her body let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and she relaxed back into the pillows. "I deserved that."

Regina climbed into her side of the bed and looked over to the blonde, "Yes, you did dear and so much more…" Emma felt shame settle inside her again and Regina saw this and decided to spare her feelings "but that will do." Brown eyes searched for green ones, "We'll be okay."

Moving over to the blonde, she settled herself into her wife's side and let herself fall asleep whilst Emma stayed awake embracing the warm body next to her – her mind racing.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, they all took the day off to spend their last day together at the beach. The sun was shining and the sands were warm to touch. The sea was calm with a few breezy waves washing up on the shore which Nina enjoyed to paddle in. It would have been the perfect day for them if the mood was not so gloomy.

All except from Nina were quiet and miserable. Emma tried to keep a brave face on feeling like she didn't have the right to be sad as she was the one leaving. Whilst Regina was more quiet and reserved with her emotions – forcing a smile whenever someone looked her way. Meanwhile Danni was more forward with her mood; lying on her front with a frown, plugged into her iPod, playing her Nintendo DS.

"Nina, don't go too far into the water honey." Regina shouted to the four year old wearing a Barbie pink swimming costume. The sounds of childish squeals and laughs echoed over to the family as Nina found enjoyment with splashing water that sneaked up covering her feet.

There were a few shouts like this to Nina for the next half hour whilst no one else felt like talking and carried on with their own business. The silence and awkwardness creeping up on the couple but neither of them wanted to take the first step.

Emma looked over to her wife who was immersed in a novel and then looked to her daughter who was still violently pushing the buttons of her game. She had spent the last half hour soaking up the sun whilst her mind wondered to the reason why they were taking this trip.

"Right, everyone let's play a game shall we. I am not going to spend my last day with my family with everyone ignoring each other." Regina quirked an eyebrow at her and placed her book to the side after dog earing it whilst Nina skipped over to them.

Danni sulked further being reminded of her mother's departure and pretended she didn't hear. "Nuh Uh Missy. You as well."

Emma plucked the ear phones away from Danni and held out a hand for her to take.

Regina stood up with Nina bouncing around her, "So what do you have planned for us dear?" She said whilst showing off her tanned body clad in a black bikini.

Emma smiled enjoying the view until Regina pulled her out of her thoughts with a soft smack on the arm. "Ow… Oh… Yes I do have something planned for us." Emma said feeling proud of herself.

"What is it then Mom?" Danni said trying to hide her excitement.

"It's a game. However you only get to play the game if you stop sulking whilst we are here. You should take a leaf out of Nina's book." Emma took one of her daughters then one of her wife's hands whilst Nina held onto her mommy's leg.

Emma waited for a response which was given by her wife first, knowing however depressed she was she would support her wife with this for the children's happiness. "Fine by me dear. So what is this game?"

"It's a treasure hunt. Earlier when I went back to the car to get my phone I actually hid gold chocolate coins." Emma beamed feeling like she had been very clever but was actually seen by everyone earlier. "Now to make this harder we are in teams and one of us is blind folded whist the other guides them. Whoever gets the first twenty wins."

Regina narrowed her eyes seeing the flaw in her wife's game, "Emma are you forgetting that you know where the coins are so it wouldn't be very fair would it dear?"

Emma's face fell, "Oh… Well I can be the blind folded one… Yeah that would work, dear." She said with as much finesse as her partner which earned her a glare.

* * *

Over the next hour, the family played Emma's game with lighter spirits. Regina helped a blindfolded Nina scamper through the sand dunes with a red bucket, whilst Danni took teenage delight in pushing her blinded mother into the water. There on after Nina was declared the winner, as the game was abandoned by the other pair who entertained themselves in a full on water fight.

"I surrender. I surrender. I SURRENDER!" Danni shouted whilst Emma's hands attacked her sides with tickles.

Both collapsed back on the sand gasping for breath, "Promise me you are going to try with Regina. She does care about you."

Danni lifted herself up on an elbow and turned to her mother who was lying on her back with an arm dropped over her eyes. Her face sinking from her previous glow, "Why do you have to go? It's not fair."

Emma sighed having gone round in circles with her daughter about her deployment for the last few days. Danni did not want to let up on her and it was agitating Emma as she was desperate for reassurance that her family would be okay when she was away. Time was running out.

She took a few deep agitated breaths before pulling her arm away and meeting her daughter's fiery eyes; all shades of happiness seen only moments ago disappeared. "That's not the problem here and you know it Danni. I have deployed many times before and you have not been like this."

Sitting up Emma took the few moments to calm herself before voicing out what Danni couldn't. "Your problem is that I got remarried. You don't want me to move on because you are still not ready to."

"No it's NOT! STOP touching me!" Danni screeched and pulled away from the hand placed on her upper arm. She scooped her knees up to her chest, putting a barrier between them.

Emma gave her daughter her wish when she decided to let her shouting slide for now. She knew she should have had this conversation long before now. Regina had tried to tell her that Danni was not adjusting well but she had put it down to teenage rebellion.

In the near distance Regina was fussing over Nina as the four year old hid her chocolate coins in her sand castle. Emma smiled as she watched the scene. She had picked a perfect partner in Regina as well as a great mother for Danni. It just broke her heart knowing her daughter didn't see the same in her wife as she did because Emma knew they would get on famously if Danni tried.

"Look, I know you are mad at me right now and I should have talked to you about this a long time ago. This is my fault and I promise you we will talk this out when I get back." Emma looked back over to Regina and smiled sadly knowing how much she is going to miss her family. "But PLEASE don't take your anger out on Regina. I love her Danni."

Emma saw her daughter's eyes lift up from the ground and tried again putting a comforting hand on her arm, "And I love you too. And I love little Nina. We are family now. I know you don't want to believe it but we are family and families look after each other."

She waited. Waited for Danni to say something but she didn't. "Danni?"

"You are not going to be here to see my lacrosse games." The girl mumbled into her knees.

"I'll be away for two months; I'll see plenty of your games when I get back. Regina and Nina will go and see your other ones. And before you say it kid, I'll be back for your birthday, wouldn't miss it for the world." Danni's face brightened up slightly as her mother talked of her birthday.

"Will you get me the new Halo game?" Her eyes brightened up with delight.

"Eh… That might be a possibility but no more bad language missy or there will be no game. You have a little sister now and I need you to be a good role model." Emma moved to pull Danni into a hug.

"I know. I know Mommy." She said manipulating her mother the best way she knew so the conversation would end.

All too soon Emma picked her up and dunked her back into the sea, eliciting another war of water fights.

* * *

Regina finished reading Nina her bedtime story as the four year old eyes had drooped shut after fighting sleep for ten minutes. She stayed sitting on the bed, soaking up the sight of the calm beauty of her child's innocence as the small brunette clutched onto her favourite teddy in her sleep.

Emma entered the purple princess themed room and placed a hand on her wife's shoulder, shaking Regina out her thoughts. "It's nice when they are this age."

Regina placed a hand over the one on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before leaning down to kiss Nina's forehead.

Emma stepped back to allow her wife to stand up and intertwined their hands walking out the room leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Where's Danni, I thought you would be wanting to spend some time with her?" Regina asked turning to the blonde.

"In her room doing 'stuff'" Emma used air quotes in an indifference tone Danni was known to use. "It seems that spending time with dear old mom is not so cool at her age."

Regina gave her a reassuring smile not envying her wife on that part as she could not imagine Nina not wanting her mommy time. "Why don't you two play the Xbox. I need to check my emails and do a little work."

"Oh come on Regina. Leave it for tonight babe, please." Regina sighed as Emma's eyes widened to her version of puppy dog eyes. "Join us."

Two hours later, Regina sat on the floor trying to keep as much finesse she could in her unceremonious posture as Emma pulled her into her side as all three of them battled.

Danni had not spoken to Regina except for a few 'yes's' and 'no's' when her step mother tried to put some interest into the game. Emma silently apologised to Regina, wrapping a tight arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. Both women did not want to push the girl and ruin the night.

Regina was trying to stifle a yawn which pulled Emma out of the game, not realising the late time. "Danni it's past ten you should have been in bed an hour ago." Emma pulled a curly blonde strand away from her daughter's face.

"Aww, please can I stay up longer mom." Danni pleaded, whilst Regina gathered the empty drink glasses at her side.

"No, it's time for bed." Emma stood up holding out a hand for Regina, taking the glasses from her lover.

The brunette stretched out her stiff limbs and yawned, "I'm going for a shower dear." Regina said then beckoned Danni goodnight.

After mother and daughter tidied the den, Emma attacked the younger blonde into a piggy back, pulling out a giggle. "Up we go kiddio."

* * *

Emma let herself lean on the inside of the master bedroom door and closed her eyes.

She took a few deep breaths pleading the tears forming in her eyes to disappear. The blonde feeling like she never had a place to be sad. In her heart anyway. But her head knew otherwise as it was understandable the hurt of temporarily breaking up her family. However it still made her doubt never the less.

Listening to Danni chatter about other members on her lacrosse team it swelled her heart. She knew how hard the girl had worked to be able to get into the team this year. After several fails previous years, Emma had taken it upon herself to train with Danni. It boosted her confidence and it seemed to pay off as she finally got onto the school team. However Emma would not be there to support her in her first game. She knew Regina would as her wife knew how much work Danni had put in but she wanted to be there too.

"It's okay to be upset Emma." The blonde opened her eyes to the velvet sound of her wife's voice.

There across the room stood Regina wrapped in a white fluffy towel as she clearly had just came out of the shower. All makeup cleared from her flawless skin, leaving droplets of water to drip from short brown hair to the exposed skin of tanned shoulders.

She walked over to her blonde wife and clasped a hand to her left cheek as her other hand held her towel together. "It's okay." Regina whispered, feeling the first stream of tears capture on the pad of her thumb, that had been held back for the last few days.

The blonde knew what Regina was referring to. She pulled her ashamed gaze up to meet Regina's soft eyes. "I'm sorry."

Those two words meant so much but at that time Regina knew Emma needed her support, instead of a lecture on her inability to think before going head first into something. "Win the war. Then come back." Regina said as if it were a simple task at hand.

Emma smiled and leaned into the hand brushing her tears away. They both knew the task was not that easy but it created the illusion that the duration apart seem more tolerable.

The silence in the room dragged, both women waiting for the other to say something. Regina took the first step as she knew what to say to make her wife feel better but also get her own message across. "I love you Emma; all of you, even your stupid honourable side that got us into this mess. But I love you. That will never change… Just… Just please come back to us."

Regina pleaded with her eyes as they bore into her wife in front of her. Her hand had moved away from her cheek to the collar of the blonde's shirt; grasping onto it with desperation.

Emma regained her strength and willed her tears to stop as she felt her rock in Regina start to break. She placed a hand over the one on her collar and squeezed comfortingly, pulling her wife into her "I will. I promise."

Emma moved her head into her wife's neck inhaling her smell, savouring the fresh spicy apple scent of Regina's shampoo mixed with her natural smell. "God, I love you Regina." She whispered and pushed Regina further into her with an arm wrapped around the brunette's back, releasing a sigh from the other woman. "I love you so much." Emma pulled her wife even further into her, leaving no gap between them. Squeezing all the air out.

Regina groaned painfully before whispering breathlessly, "Can't breathe."

Emma suddenly loosened her grip and stroked her back apologetically, "Sorry, I just want to be close to you, you know."

The need to be held; to feel loved; to feel whole – both women filled that void for the other. And in that moment they knew it was their last chance to fill that void before spending months apart in different realms.

Regina pulled back enough to look at Emma to see green eyes reflect the soft light of their bedroom lights. Golden locks glowing like an angels halo on top of her head. She looked beautiful to her; more than ever before. She graced a small smile as their eyes locked into a soul baring gaze. Slowly Regina reached a hand behind her to capture the one that now lay on her lower back, not breaking eye contact. Intertwining their fingers, she turned and broke their gaze, leading Emma towards their bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW - **

**AND I'LL HAVE NEXT CHAPTER UP IN NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS!**

**Sorry for not updating, I've been busy. But because I love this story and y'all, I'll be taking my laptop with me on holiday to type this up this week. Thank you for those who are sticking with Adjustments, followers,reviewers and favs are much appreciated. And a HUGE HUGE thanks to my reviewers BlueStar77, ObsessesdwithOnce and .**

**Thanks again and don't forget to review people, even if it's bad - I can take criticism. Criticism lets me know where I need to improve and in return better writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

The silence in the room was eerie as they rocked together, with a few gasps and moans escaping their shivering bodies. Eyes enchanted by their lover's eyes; soaking up the love that was freely given. They buried into each other's core; their naked bodies wrapped around each other with the brunette on the blonde's lap.

"Tell me you will come back." Regina breathed out pleadingly, as her hand clasped the blonde's cheek stroking the flushed flesh with a thumb.

Over the last half hour Emma had been subjected to Regina's sporadic desperate pleas. Usually talk during love making would be more arousing for them but her wife's insecurities of the dawning deployment leaked into the bedroom. Emma could not blame her wife. After all it is a war zone she is going to and every war has its casualties. "I'll come back. We'll be together again." She gasped out between heavy breaths as the tanned small body moved up and around her lap.

Regina nodded and teasingly circled her hips, a movement that the blonde enjoyed but also worshiped to. It was times like these Emma found herself wondering why she would leave such a goddess behind to fight ogres when she could be doing this, whatever this type of love making was, with her wife every day. "Jesus Regina, you look… so amazing. Just like that baby… right there."

Regina worked her magic with her fingers deep inside Emma's core as she continued to exploit the circling movement which gave her intense pleasure as her own core reached new heights.

Emma was beginning to lose her mind set; of her view of what her last night should be like with her wife. As much as she enjoyed this she wanted to take control and lessen some of her wife's insecurities by showing the depths of her love to her; a promise to return. Her own needs needed to wait.

Slowing the movements of her wife with a firm hand on the undulating hips, Regina stopped with a frown. Dark eyes glared down to Emma, feeling disappointed that she was stopped whilst working up to something big. "What's wrong?" she whispered with a displeased moan.

Emma assured her wife by stroking her hip before rolling them over so they now lay down with Regina beneath her. "Nothing I just wanted to change it up a bit… I want to see you writhing beneath me; a memory that will keep me company during many nights alone in the Enchanted Forest." She explained further as Regina didn't settle for her excuse earning her Regina's famous raised eyebrow.

"Well let's make sure this memory is one you sure won't forget." She said before continuing her hand movements inside the warm channel forcing a loud moan to escape from her wife. That she smirked at.

Regina's skills in the bedroom were something to be envious of but Emma marvelled at the fact only she was allowed to experience such skills. Emma's own talents were much appreciated however the blonde knew they never matched up to her wife's. However nights learning each other's body's sensitive areas were the same nights when Regina showed her a few tricks that would turn any woman wild. Tricks she had found out from practicing on the brunette.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck Emma." Regina shouted when a hand dipped between her legs stimulating her g spot and rubbing the left side of her clit. It was always a sight to hear the well put together Mayor lose herself whilst in the throes of passion swearing into a mantra. However to see the brunette in such ways was earned by trust, something Emma worked hard for by her woman.

Leaning down, Emma sucked and nibbled on her pulse point that pounded against the tanned flesh, "Emma you better come back dammit… For the love of god, keep doing that." Regina screamed out as she turned up the tempo on her own thrusts.

"Shh, shh baby… Ugh… I-will." Emma felt the familiar rush of pleasure approaching its peak throughout her body. Bracing her left arm at the side of her wife's bed ruffled hair. She pressed her lips hard against plump ones earning a surprised groan from the tanned body beneath her before Regina returned with the same vigour.

They parted for some much needed breath whilst they continued their efforts to show their love. "Look at me." Emma whispered as she felt herself nearing the impossible edge. She didn't want it to end but the inevitable would always be there.

Regina opened her eyes on command and looked at Emma above her; heavy hot breathing mixed into the space between them. She could feel her wife fighting against her release, knowing what she was trying to do, by the strained lines at the side of pink lips. Regina whispered her request, "Fall for me. I'll fall for you. Together."

And there it was both souls shattered apart for split seconds before being picked up and put together again. Body's melting into each other; savouring the feeling of skin on skin. Pale and tanned hands were found grasping for something to hold onto, finally reaching the others wanting hands. They were together for now and nothing could tear them apart… Only sunrise…

* * *

"Remember what I said Danni. Be good and give Regina a chance." Emma was holding Danni in an embrace whilst Regina pulled Nina away to give mother and daughter a moment.

The family were standing near the wishing well deep inside the forest in Storybrooke. It was still morning so the sun was still low in the sky leaving a gloomy amount of light to shine through the tree branches. No one cared as much as their moods seemed to match the unfortunate weather.

The family had arrived early to allow enough time for goodbyes. The moment weighing on everyone's hearts apart from little Nina who was too young and naïve to know the true extent of what deployment entails.

Danni tried to keep herself together not wanting to look like a baby but as the limited time together with her mother ticked away she felt her eyes water. A hand moved up to push them away however it only being noticed by Emma.

"Hey, you are never too old to cry kid." Danni sighed wondering how her mother knew what she was thinking which received another knowing smile in return. "When are you going to learn Danni – mother intuition – a mother always knows." They both laughed half-heartedly and hugged again, enjoying the lighter mood that had been brought.

Soon Emma asked Danni to keep an eye on Nina who was picking wild flowers before she took Regina's hand and went a distance enough to get some privacy.

"I'm going to miss you." Regina nodded in acknowledgement and looked down in sadness before looking back up to see Emma's watery green eyes. Emma let her hands run up and down Regina's arms taking in the last moments with her wife.

"You know I will miss you." They looked into each other's eyes taking the moment to remember every detail of their lover. The silence crept up on them before Regina broke it with a ramble of nerves. "Don't forget to write letters and I put your medication in your bag and pens… The fountain pens over there are a little temperamental if you are not familiar with them. And I also put some of those boil sweets you like in the front pocket. Rhubarb and custard? Or was it Raspberry and custard. Forget it, those ghastly red and yellow ones that will put holes in… I got the wrong ones didn't I? No they are the right ones…What is so amusing Emma? Miss Swan!"

Emma laughed more as Regina narrowed her eyes into an annoyed stature. Trust Regina who likes to control everything including her emotions, to be the one to fall into nervous blether. "Oh come here babe." She pulled the willing brunette in by her waist and kissed the top of her fore head. "I'm going to miss this. Even your Miss Swan's, which I will point out again that I am no longer because I took your name."

The brunette huffed a little feeling like an insect that has been analysed under a microscope. "Well we both know why you took MY name." Regina smirked challengingly which sought a confused look from the blonde. "Everyone knows I am the one who has the final say in town matters but they also know I hold that power at home as well. But let's not diverge from today." The brunette said to avoid an argument as Emma slightly pushed her back to argue the point, however was stopped by a soft kiss.

Kissing was the familiar way, to end their constant bickering. So it was no surprise to the blonde to see her wife attach her plump red lips to her own pink ones.

Sinking into each other they deepened the kiss, savouring the taste and feel of each other, being extra careful on where they placed their hands as their children were still in eyesight. The kiss slowed down to a few pecks all too fast before they stopped and pulled away.

"I love you." Regina whispered into her ear before letting her go.

Emma pulled her back into another quick hug, "I love you too Regina. I'll be back in two months."

One last lingering kiss fell between the couple before they pulled away and walked back to their children grasping onto each other's hands, knowing they would need to let go of each other soon.

"I'll be back soon. And I promise to bring back presents for everyone, sweetie." Emma clasped Nina's cheek who stood next to her mommy before she gave her a bear hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to miss you and your little princess stories Nina. Can you do something for me when I'm away kiddo?" She waited for an enthusiastic nod and an excited goofy smile to cross the four year olds face, "Can you give mommy a big hug every bedtime for me?"

Regina smiled down at the pair as her daughter squealed with glee as she felt she had being given a big girl's special mission.

Emma stood herself back up to see hear a stifled sniffle coming from her blonde daughter. She pulled her into a hug and looked over at Regina who moved over to the pair and put an arm around her step daughter's shoulders. "Hey hey. I will be back soon but Regina will be here for you whenever you need someone to talk to."

"Danni your mom is right. I'll be here for you. You are as much my daughter as is Nina so you can come to me if you need to talk or need anything at all, I'll be here." Regina spoke up knowing now wasn't the time to be awkward towards the pre-teen. Danni needed comfort as her mother was about to leave her with a family she barely knows and not only that there was a slight chance of her never getting to see her mother again. However Regina tried to not think of such trauma.

The cries from the girl had still not calmed down and Emma was becoming wary of the time. Looking over to Regina who was standing next to Danni with her an arm around her shoulders and a hand stoking up and down an upper arm, the brunette knew what the blonde was thinking. "It's alright." Regina whispered reassuring her wife.

Emma nodded bringing herself together before she leaned over her daughter who was still in her arms and gave Regina a quick kiss and a whispered 'I love you'. Then suddenly she pulled back altogether from the two. Regina caught onto the crying blonde who became aware of the loss of contact on her front and only had the contact of her step mom who was circling her arms around her arms and waist; holding her.

"MOM! MOM! DON'T LEEEEEAVE ME!" Danni wailed after Emma watching her climb into the well, trying to pull from the embrace of Regina's arms. "DON'T LEEEEAAAAAAAAAVE ME!" Through watery eyes she saw her mother look back and screamed for her with all her might until she lost all energy, "MOM, MOM! MOMMY, COME BACK! COME BACK PLEASE! PLEASE MOMMY, COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME! COME back. Please…Mommy…come-back…Please…"

Emma was gone.

**REVIEW PLEASE, I NEED FEEDBACK!**

**I know, I know, hate me if you like. I would if I were you. I am absolutely rubbish at updating. I started a new job and have been working constantly ever since I returned from my holiday leaving little time for me to re-draft this chapter. But please bear with me. As you can probably tell it is getting more into the heavy stuff. Also a big HUGE thank you to all my reviewers, followers, favourites and views, it makes my day knowing people are enjoying reading my story.**


End file.
